Hybrid
by xtender
Summary: The extended story after Breaking Dawn. ReneesmexJacob
1. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, this great story is all Stephanie Mayer's

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, this great story is all Stephanie Mayer's. This is just what I had in my head.

This is an extended story of what I have in my head after reading all four books. If you haven't read the last book, you won't understand a single bit. Maybe… I dunno.

Please enjoy! I call this story "Hybrid", this is the epilogue and will be in Bella's point of view first.

EPILOGUE

BELLA

I was watching my daughter play as the TV was on, one of her most favorite channel, Animal Planet. She grew so quickly, in just about a year, looking like a five-year-old. She glanced at me looking so happy. Of course she is, we've been spoiling her since she was born. That faded memory of me giving birth to something that almost killed me.

"Reneesme Carlie Cullen!" suddenly a loud yet velvet voice came calling my daughter.

"Yes… daddy?" She answered, with a little worry in her eyes.

My husband, Edward Cullen, came in to the living room where we sat "Did you sneak in to my room?" He asked. Reneesme gave an appologatic look to him. "Ah… I see. Well, where are all my CDs and some of your mother's clothes?"

"In the box under my bed." She answered, like she was giving up.

"Okay, Nessie. If you wanted something, please ask you mother or me. You know we will give it to you, it is just a matter of respect and politeness. Will you do that next time?"

She nodded, still holding her dolls that we bought her for Christmas. I smiled at her, and so does my husband. Her beautiful face sometimes still gives me a soothing feeling. Alice came in running, a very graceful run I might say.

"They are coming!" as she said in a high pitch voice.

"Who is coming?" I said as Reneesme came cuddling to my hands.

Edward's fist clenched, as his body stiffened. I knew he had look in Alice's mind. Alice had had a premonition. Suddenly with anger, but somewhat silent, as if he was trying to hide it he said something that gave me a shock. "The Volturi"

My mind was racing, if I had a heart it would be pounding. I came to my first memory as a vampire, where the Volturi had came to kill my daughter.

"This time, they came not to kill Nessie, but to take her away from you. To take her to their dungeons and examine her." When Alice finished explaining, the whole Cullen family came into the room with worry in their eyes.

"Alice, please explain to us more detailed" Carlisle came with Esme had almost demand.

We are all in love with Reneesme, and wouldn't want anything to happen to her. I tighten my grip around her, as Edward came to put his arms around us both. "They think that there is much to learn about her, and that she _could_ be dangerous. They are coming here to take her away, and examine all her capabilities. They will not take no for an answer."

"But why MY daughter?" I asked almost screaming.

"She is the youngest, and easiest hybrid to be found"

My eyes became blank, and felt like crying. Edward had nothing to say either, he just looked angry and hold us in his protective grip. Reneesme being worried also that we are worried stood there in silence.

The silence was broken with the sound of Carlisle's voice "I know a way"

All of our eyes were shot up to look at Carlisle's, as he continued: "It will not be easy, and still, we all have to let Nessie go. She would have to live a totally different life. She would have to go, and we have to block the Volturi"

My jaw dropped, and kept thinking about the options. But leaving Reneesme to live somewhere else without us would be hard. Although, if she was alone, there is no way the tracker, Dimitri, would be able to find her. "Tell me how."

Carlisle nodded, as the others knew, there was no way out except this. "I have a friend in South America, where he held an extraordinary talent. Manipulate Minds. He can make Nessie forget about all her vampire life. She can live normal. Since I can see that she can survive with blood and also normal food, it wouldn't be hard."

I look at my daughter, the beautiful Reneesme. I look to my husband, Edward. We both nodded in silence, as we both know. She would live more happily being normal.


	2. First Day

DISCLAIMER: This is the beginning of Hybrid, from Reneesme's POV

DISCLAIMER: This is the beginning of Hybrid, from Reneesme's POV.

FIRST DAY

VANESSA WOLFE

I've been having the same dream over and over again. Its always blurry, but the same thing. Trees, rivers, and some unknown animals. But this time, something else was there. A face, so blurry I can't describe it. I knew she was something else, something beautiful. I tried to touch her face and the she said, in the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my whole life "I love you"

It was all blank after that as I was awaken by my annoying alarm clock. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _I almost punched the alarm, but the I saw the time. It was 9:05. "Oh shoot! I'm late!" I stood up in a second and head to the bathroom. Washing my face and brushing my teeth. I ran to the kitchen and saw my abnormally huge brother in the couch snoring again. I became used to his loud snoring, and threw a pillow at his face.

"Wha- what?" He jerked up immedietly.

"Wake up sleepy head. Its time to work." I said going to the kitchen grabbing a large amount of eggs to be scrambled.

"What time is it?" He asked in his sleepy voice.

"9:05" I said as I continue to scramble the eggs and put it in the frying pan "9:06 to be exact."

He grunted "We still have an hour" he slumped his head back at the couch.

"Yes, but I don't want to be late for my first day of work."

"You are working at Starbucks, my dear. How on earth could you be so excited?" He woke up then, smelling the eggs.

"Well, since it's my first work EVER. I want to make this the best experience ever. Even if it is at Starbucks." I plated the eggs into two different plates. More for him then me.

He eat the eggs as I poured some OJ on our mugs. "Hey Nessie, nice job on the eggs." He snickered "You didn't burn it this time"

"Oh shut up Jacob." I threw a smug at him. "So what happened last night? Thought you were gonna be home for dinner?" I asked as we talked.

"Well I had something up at the shop. Had to work late." He said. Always the same excuses. I knew my brother was up to no good. He works in a high end car shop. One of those, pimp my ride kind of shop. If I didn't knew better, my brother was working with some illegal racecars. I finished my eggs and got my bags and grabbed my Starbucks shirt.

"Vanessa Wolfe."

"Sure, sure. I'll go straight home after work." I answered, like I was reading his mind or something.

He nodded and then stood up to give me my keys "You left your keys" I've forgotten about my keys "Just be careful… to not forget about your keys again." He kissed my forehead, as I waved and walked out the door. It's really hard to have an over-protective brother around. He always wanted me to be careful. I know I liked it, but it has been a couple of years we stayed together. I am going to be a grown woman in a month. I am going to be 18, doesn't he see it?

I've been talking to him about being over-protective, and I guess it worked. But he always has some excuses to say _be careful_. I knew its just been 7 years since our parents died in a car crash. Knowing I had an abnormal growth spurt, my brother said he was worried about my health. Even so, he never took me to the doctor, even once. He said I couldn't tell anyone about my growth or I would be abducted into some experimental guinea pig. It was true though. If I'd tell my friends about it, they would think I'm a freak.

I think my brother's been watching too much sci-fi. I was so excited about my first day of work. I ran to my car and drove off to Pasadena. We lived in downtown LA, so its not that far. Its summer, and I finally able to get a job. Well… maybe the correct term was _allowed._ Since my Jacob won't let me get a job until now. After that whole crying act worked. Hah! I knew I'll get my way. I drove the 110 in a hurry and got there in time.

_My first day of work._


	3. Edward O'Shea

2

EDWARD O'SHEA

I met with my friend Emily at work. She was as excited as I am. We both enjoyed coffee. That's why we decided to work in Starbucks.

"OMG!" She screamed "I can't believe we are starting work today!" She was excited, but never this excited if it hadn't been something up.

"Okay… What's up, Emily?" I asked

She swiveled for a while and then said "There is going to be a few friends of mine coming from the Vampire Fan Club. I know this one guy, and told him about _you_." She smiled so brightly.

I have been telling her that I wanted to try to date someone. Emily is a big fan of The Vampire Chronicles. She even joined this Vampire Fan Club, AND told one of her geeky vampire fan friend about me. "Emily… I don't want to date some geek who loves a sci-fi character" Emily pouted for a moment "Not that I think you are a geek. You're different. I bet he wears glasses and buttoned up shirt or something"

But then Emily shook her head "On the contrary" she smiled "I asked him here because I know what you like."

Emily is my best friend and she knows everything about boys that I like. I've told her my dream guy, so I repeated to her "Shaggy hair?" She nodded. "Buff body" she nodded again. "Clean shaved? Rock band T-Shirt? Skinny jeans? Beautiful face?" She nodded on every single description I liked. "OMG! Emily! I love you!" I was happy, because I've never dated anyone before.

"I knew you'll like him, and he seemed to be interested in you. As he is interested in a vampire as I am." She is happy for me as well. "Do you want to know his name?" I nodded groggily "Edward O'Shea"

"He's Irish?" I was shocked; I've always been interested in people from other country. "Wow, Emily, he's an international student?"

"Yeah, and he's starting this fall in UCLA."

"UCLA? Wow, maybe I can meet up with him after this"

Since I was already enrolled in UCLA, I have the hope of meeting him more often there. I was excited, about my job, and also about Edward. We worked our way through the day, and Emily said that they would come just before our shift was over. I had been taking orders all day, focusing on my orders all day. _Hot caramel macchiato, vanilla frapuchino, and everything._ Suddenly the door was open , and I saw a beautiful man walking towards the counter. With some of his friends behind him. He stepped up and look at the menu for a second.

He then said "Can I have one _venti_ caramel macchiato?" his smooth and Irish accent caught me. _He is so hot._

"Will that be all for you today?" I asked, a little blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having to know your pretty little name, sweet love."

He is SO smooth. "Vanessa. Vanessa Wolfe." I saw a little smile at the end of those smoldering lips of his. "Edward…. O'Shea?"

He snickered again, "You got that right, love." He took out the money and I gave him his receipt. We touched our fingers for a moment; his skin is so soft and warm. Then, he was a bit shock at touching my hand. "You should take a break, I think you are having a fever"

He walked away to gather with his friends. _Oh right… My temperature._ It was odd how my growth spurt, temperature, and my rather pale skin, felt really fine to me. But not to everybody else. When I was the age of 6, my body was a teenager. So Jacob told me that my growth had to go along with my age. So he told me I should be 17, so I told everyone my age is 17. I also promised him to not let anyone know about my true age, and my growth. I didn't grow fast anymore at this point, so I was relieved. I didn't want to move again. We moved across the country dozens of time, just so that I wouldn't seemed to grow to fast to others.

My sudden thinking about me got snapped away when I saw that Edward was looking at me at the corner of my eye. Him and his friends were waiting for Emily and I to get off work.

_Edward…_ I thought to my self. _Why does that name sounded so… close._ I knew there's a lot of people named Edward. _It seemed that I've known someone named Edward who was so close to me._ I gathered myself from that state, and finished up my work quickly.

Emily and I went to go with the guys to a small restaurant in Old Town Pasadena. Edward was smiling as he noticed I was looking at him. I quickly turned my head, and remember what my brother always reminded me. _Straight home after work._ I couldn't miss this chance. I wanted some _spice_ in my life. Maybe Edward is the answer.

I wanted to have fun with my new vampire fan club friends. It's as if I wanted _blood_.


	4. Jacob Wolfe

3

3. JACOB WOLFE

I got back after a fun night with my new friends. I was still smiling as I walked in the door. As I moved in to the kitchen to grab some water, Jacob was watching the television, waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" It's more of a demand than a question.

I hesitated for a moment, but then I answered, "I was out with Emily and some of her friends" It was a little shaky, and I hope he didn't notice it. My brother is not a very patient guy when I am out at night. He said that I am vulnerable when the sun sets down. I know every story about a girl being kidnapped, raped, and even killed at my age. But there is more chance for me to get hit by lighting than attacked at the streets. If I knew some creepy guy would want to attack me, easy, I'll just call 911 or Jacob. He's a real hot head.

I can see him shaking a little as I said Emily's name. He's not a big fan of her vampire fan club. Don't know why, though. "With Emily? I don't like her Nessie. Please. If you are going out at night, please call me first. Let me know where you are." Jacob was shaking, like he's having a spasm or something. "Don't make me wait in the dark like this. You know how much you mean to me."

"I know Jake, I know. But why can you go out at night and I can't?" I think my rebellious teenage side came out at that.

"Because I'm older than you." He just said it, and grabbed his sweater.

"Where are YOU going then?"

"Out, I have to go and take care of the shop, there's a car need to fix by tomorrow." He just went out even without saying goodbye. I stood there. Angry. Thinking. _Why do I have to have such an annoying brother? Why can he go everywhere and I can't? This just bugs me._

I stood, and I can't stand any more. I went out the door and down the stairs. I went to the streets and saw his car gone. I was so angry I decided I want to take a walk out. _Who cares what my brother says._ I walked only a few blocks away from my apartment. When suddenly, at the corner of my eye, a car, parked at a small alleyway. I knew whose car it was. _This is Jacob's car_. I went to the alley and took a closer look at Jacob's car. It's not even warm enough to go around the block. Then I saw the sweater that he was wearing inside the car.

_What? What is he doing running around downtown without a shirt?_ I was confused, but then… A wolf howl? I heard a small howl, so small that I wasn't sure. But it did give a shiver. I realized that I dashed out without a jacket. It was cold out side. So I decided to back to my apartment and get some sleep.

It has been a fun day, until my brother bolted out on me like that. A wolf's howl, the shiver, it is just too weird.

I went back to my apartment and strip myself naked. Went to the shower and just turned the hot water on. I drenched my self in hot water to calm my self down. Scrubbing every inch of my pale body. I used to wander why my body is so pale.

After that long shower, I took my time into drying my hair. I've felt this feeling for a while, a feeling that somehow I belong to a totally different life. I brushed my hair as I hear every ticking that my clock made. I put my iTunes on, and one of my favorite song played. "Fake Plastic Trees" by Radiohead. I love them, they are awesome.

Jacob is such an annoying brother sometimes, but sometimes he can be pretty nice. He really wants to keep me happy and safe at the same time. I know that. We've been together a lot.

Through my crying about my growth spurt, the reason we've been moving a lot. My lack of taste for food, its about a year of trial and error before I can really eat right. But what of before that? _Who was I?_ Jacob never told me about our parents. He only said that they were nice people, specially my mom. _But what else?_ Who were they? What were they like? We never even have a picture of them. Jacob never did give me a complete answer, but I always gave up when he start shaking. Like, if I continue, something bad would've happen to him.

I didn't want to fry my brain about thinking too hard; I've had this amnesia for 7 years now.

_Well, better get some sleep, where my South American dreams lays._ Wait. What? Where did I get an idea that the trees were from South America?


	5. The Dancer

4

4. THE DANCER

I stood there, watching. All these people around me. They were all blurry. A sight of a giant man, looking into my eyes. Somehow, they scared me. I look around in panic, trying to touch people's faces. But then, one face came up to me where it was clear. A beautiful woman. Young, perfect features, and brunet. She was looking at me, as worried as I am. Then she said; "I love you" The same as before. Then I didn't black out. Witch was weird. I usually wake up after this part of my dream.

The women brushed my cheeks and other features of my face. Suddenly, another face came up closer. This time it was a man. No, more of a boy. Maybe about 17, as young as the woman. His face was beyond beautiful. Breathtaking. He sat down beside me and said; "After all this, we will meet again. We will come back. To protect you, in whatever ways we can. Don't worry Nessie."

The women looked like she was about to cry, but somehow no tears were pouring. "I love you, Rene—"

The clock disturbed me again. Waking me up. I stood up with a sigh. _Rene?_ I thought. But then I don't want to be late for my new job. I saw the couch clean, and Jacob's snoring came from his room now.

I went off to work, and it nothing went wrong. Emily was there trying to make me go again with her. But today, I just don't feel like it. I wanted to go home and think about some stuff. So I drove home immediately. As I got home, Jacob wasn't home.

_Good…_ I thought. I've wanted to know who my real parents really were. I know they are something. Other wise, Jacob wouldn't rent this BIG apartment. I mean… Who has a dance studio in their apartment?

I took off my shoes and put on something more comfortable. Put on a song, and danced my heart.

I loved dancing. The song; "Like You'll never See Me Again" by Alicia Keys, really put me in the mood. I stretched for a few moment, then started out with a _penché_, leaning my body for a very extreme pose. I got emotional in my dancing, flowing with every rhythm from the song to my body. It moves so naturally. One movement after the other.

The song got to a climax, I got more emotional. The thought went out the window. Dancing was a soothing relief for me. Emotionally. I ended my dance with an impressive _jeté, _a jump, a _stag._ Before everything ends, I always want to do something more, so I did my second attempt of my _jeté_. I focused my pace, taking power on every step.

I finally feel the momentum building up, then jumped. Pointed my left leg behind in a straight line. Bending my right knee to make a 90-degree angle. Stretched out my hand to make them like wings, like I could fly. Breath in the adrenalin of my jump, and landed smoothly.

Then, Jacob was walking into the studio clapping "Nessie, that was amazing! The best jump you've done!"

I was catching my breath, dancing isn't easy. It is hard and rather exhausting, but I love it. "Thanks, Jake. So where have you been" He tried to answer but then I caught him first to it "Don't tell me, you had something up at the shop."

He raised his eyebrow and answered a different answer, "Actually, I was at the mall."

This answer confused me. _What was he doing at the mall?_ Jacob is not much of a mall-person.

"I thought that maybe I could start looking for something you might like."

"For what?" I was totally confused.

"Well… since you are turning 18, I might as well look for something special" I was so shocked. _I'm turning 18!_ This really caught me off guard "And… I saw that Edward O'Shea" _WHAT? _"Well, he saw me actually. He said you told me about him. Showed pictures and stuff. I hope you didn't show anything embarrassing. Well... anyways, he asked me permission if he could take you out on a date… at night."

My heart was beating so fast. I can't believe this. Then, Jacob smiled and gave me a nod. I screamed t the top off my lung and flew to hug him "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I kissed his cheeks and jumped around. I was never aloud on a date, and now… Edward O'Shea. _WOW!_

I was totally stoked and can't wait to call Emily.


	6. Birthday

5

5. BIRTHDAY

_A month later; the Fall._

My dreams were now clearer to me then ever. I can see now that the people's faces were all beautiful. There is the woman and the man, they seemed to be married because of that shiny ring. Then there was a small, yet lively girl. There is also a young, rough man beside him. Next to them was a big man, with a very hot woman, whose hair is so blond and beautiful. The last to come up was a man, who seemed to be their leader. Also, a woman who I presumed to be his wife. This last woman, whose name now I came to _dreamed_ of Esme.

My alarm woke me up again. I knew what day it is today, my birthday. I am _unofficially_ 18 today. My real age is still at 8, but I looked more like I am 18. My brother, Jacob, is somehow awake AND _cooking_!

"Mornin' sleepy head!" He called. "Oh wait… wait…" He left his cooking for a second and grabbed something from under the table, which is obviously my birthday present. "Happy birthday Nessie"

With a big smile I skipped to the kitchen to get my present. I didn't know what Jacob got me, but I am still happy that Jacob got me a present. I opened my present and it revealed a very beautiful dress, its white with a big black belt, and then when I saw the label; _Yves Saint Laurent_. _This is crazy!_

"I know it's a little too much for you, but I know it'll look good on you." Jacob said.

"Oh my God! Jacob... This… This is…" I was out of words. The dress that Jacob bought me was just stunning. "I… well…" I went to hug him tightly "Thank you Jacob"

Today can't go wrong. Me and my new boyfriend Edward are going to a vampire gathering with Emily, and her boyfriend. I know that Jacob is worried as hell, but it's my birthday. Emily told me that the gathering usually ends with a great rave party, with a _blood bath_. I'm not too sure about that at first, but then when she told me it's just red water, I felt more comfortable.

I was aloud by Jacob because I agreed for him to take me there and pick me up. He also had a cell phone for me to call me whenever I want to go home early.

"Just remember, do not wear this to that rave party." He said with a smile. I never told anyone, but I just love how Jacob smiles at me. It soothes me, like dancing. "Is Edward gonna meet you there?"

"Yes." I answered as I gulped my OJ "Its going to be fine, Jake." I hoped to hug Jacob as he made pancakes. Hugging Jacob from behind maybe a mistake. Suddenly, Jacob's hand is touching mine. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest, dragging me closer to him. Placing my body so close to him, the heat that's radiating from our body was intense. His heart is so relaxed, yet mine is.

I jerked my hand off from his and he turned around. "Jacob this is just plain weird."

He was silent for a few moments and then; "I'm sorry… I was just…"

"Ugh… Ew… You're my brother."

"Yeah… Your brother." He seemed disappointed. It was really an awkward moment. We didn't say anything the rest of the day. With me being in the dance studio, and him in his room. I got dressed; it is almost time for the _gathering._ Not to be annoyed with Jacob's grunts and heavy breathing, I continued with my make up. Although, I know there won't be a need for make up when all that water washes it away.

"It's time." Jacob came knocking in to my room.

"I'll be out in a minute," I said, with no emotion at all. Jacob was still a bit restless after that touching my hand that way, an also about me going to this party. "Okay, I'm done."

Jacob stood there in the living room looking at me, astonished. I never really dressed up like this ever in my whole life. For Jacob too see me like this, so pampered, so refined, it took more then a breath to sooth him down. "You look… amazing." Finally he said.

"Thanks." A bit shy, but remembering his weird action after I hugged him, my face turned sour again.

"Well… Lets get you going then. Wouldn't want to be late for your first party. I hope they don't serve alcohol there. You're still 18." He said in a lively tone, trying to shake off whatever happens before.

I went with his emotion and turned lively again, "Okay, I really don't like drinking anyways, and Edward is going to be there to protect me okay? So don't worry."

"Sure, sure. But still you be careful." We went out the door and I was pretty sure I heard him grumble something like; _he's still just human_.


	7. Blood Bath

6

6. BLOOD-BATH

We got to the place, where it wasn't really far from our apartment. Somewhere in Main St, I didn't really look at the address because I was so excited about having my first party. There is a lot of people wearing black and having their fake teeth ready. Some even went a little over board with the costume and painted their faces and arms pale white, with black eye shadow all over the place.

We got out of the car and met with Emily; Brandon, Emily's boyfriend; and of course, Edward O'Shea. Jacob was a bit shaky, and looked as if he was sniffing the area.

"Okay, Jake. I'm here with Edward and Emily, and Brandon. So I'll be all right. You can calm down now." I said, assuring him.

After a few moments of him looking around, making sure the area is safe and everything he said; "Okay, Nessia. Just don't talk to any strangers okay? Behave, and take care of your self." He hugged me, and the memory of that morning shocked us both. He looked at me with worry in his eyes, and kissed my forehead. "Take care of her Edward, if you let anyt—"

I quickly cut Jacob, "Everything's going to be fine. If anything should happen I will call you immediately."

Jacob let it off, and he shrugged "Sure, sure. Just… well... You know. Love you Nessie." Then he was off.

I was so happy to see Edward again, he kissed my forehead like Jacob did to ensure me I was fine in his hands. We went in, what looks like an old warehouse, but the inside looks nothing like and old warehouse. It was turned into a hip club, with lights, DJ, dancers, and a stage for the opening ceremony. I've been to Emily and Edward's club, there's always an opening ceremony of "The Giving of the Immortal". Where every person in the club is to drink _"blood"_, which is cranberry juice, and put on her fake teeth under a cape.

"Heeeeeey, Nessie! Guess who is getting the giving today?" as Brandon tugged Emily to the bar.

I was thinking for a minute, as we follow them to the bar. Edward nudged me a little and pointed at Emily. "What? You!"

Emily nodded and smiled, "That is so great! You've been waiting to have your turned. Congratulations" I said.

"Hold the congratulations for later when I drink the _blood_ and get my _immortality_." We were super excited now. "By the way, isn't today _someone's_ birthday?" She snickered with Brandon and both handed me a small envelope.

"Oh Emily, thank you. You shouldn't have." I said, taking the envelope.

"It's a little something from me and Brandon, I know you both will like it." She smiled.

_You both?_ I thought as I opened my gift. It was a concert ticket to Coldplay. "Wha--? Is this? I thought it was sold out?"

"Well... it was almost sold out. Until, Emily here, had a great idea of getting you two seats in the concert." Brandon explained.

"I knew you would like it," Edward said, as he kissed my forehead again, but this time he pulled me out to the patio where Emily and Brandon didn't follow "I had a gift my self for you." He gave me a small box. I took it and breath. _I hope this is not a ring or anything_. "Open it."

I opened the box, and it revealed a lovely necklace. It had some beautiful gems, mostly blue ones. "Edward… thank you. It's lovely." I looked at him.

He looks back to me, straight in the eye. We stood there for a while, as he reached his hand towards mine. Holding it, caressing, so soft and gentle. I loved how Edward touched my hands. Then suddenly, inch by inch, we were closer to each other. This past week of us being a couple, we never kissed. I mean, kissed lips. I had a feeling this is it. _My first kiss_.

He touched my face, holding it so gently, as placed his lips to mine. My mind was blank for a minute, as he continues to kiss me so softly. Then, it gets to where he opened his mouth, opening mine in the process, and our tongue met. It felt so good, but somehow, it wasn't as I imagine it would be. I thought that there could be something more.

Then the crowd was cheering, as I presumed the ceremony is about to start. Edward and me got in to the building; hand in hand, very happy indeed. The _leader_ made a short speech about their immortal _friends_.

"…but tonight, we celebrate the gathering of ALL our friends." He took the fake fangs and a glass of cranberry juice, "We celebrate Emily, to join our immortal family. Will Emily please step up?"

Emily stepped up to the stage and we all clapped as she drink the juice and put on her fangs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Emily is an official member of our coven." We all cheered and clapped for Emily. The leader made another speech before the _feast_, as he said it, begins. Edward whispered to me that he needs to go to the toilet first. I was there, leaning against the wall. Where I can se Emily and Brandon hugging each other near the stage, which is far away from me. As I stood there, I felt a breeze of cold air near me. The place was crowded to the max, and yet it is cold.

Suddenly I felt a cold finger touched my hand. I jerked up and turned around to see who it is. It was a man, so pale and gorgeous. He probably had the body of a super model, maybe more. The body of what any super model dreamed off. He smirked at me and took a step closer.

I stepped backwards and knew that I was cornered at the wall. "What do we have here? A beautiful young lady standing alone?" He put his hand to the wall, next to my head. I was scared by then. He touched my face, scrutinizing every inch of it. His cold touch brought my memory back to my dream. It is the same feeling as the touch of that woman.

_I love you_.

The words of that woman echoed in my head. "Where is your mate?" He sniffed my hair. I was shivering. "You do not smell like the others. Weird. Also… your heart beats. Are you scared?"

I was. I was so scared at that moment that I couldn't move. I thought about Jacob, and somehow words flow out of my mouth, "Get away from me. My brother would love to kill you."

He was a little stunned by my choice of words. A little laugh at the word _kill_. But that worked. He turned around to leave me be. I was freaking out, and ran to find Edward. I didn't found him, but bumped into Emily. She was still laughing and happy.

"Oh Vanessa! I'm so happy." She almost screamed.

"I know, I know." That came out wrong for Emily, sounded like I've insulted her happiness. "Have you seen Edward?"

"Um… No. I thought he was with you." She answered, somehow worried looking at my expression. "What's wrong?"

My head was suddenly filled with voices. I was shocked when the red water came pouring down. Voices, still there. _What? What is it?_

_Reneesme._

That name seemed familiar to me. I kept on thinking who's voice it that. The red liquid was all over my shirt and faces. But my mind was still occupied.

Then suddenly, I heard a voice. A cry for help. Then… _Edward._


	8. Eye Opener

7

DISCLAIMER: After this chapter, there is going to be some physical love between Nessie and Jacob.

7. EYE OPENER

"Emily! Did you hear that?" I asked, as worried as hell.

"Hear what? The music is really loud, Nessie." Emily answered; Brandon was just there standing. Both of them not knowing what is going on.

I knew that this is just I. I ran across the dance floor, looking for stairs that will lead me to a rooftop. Maybe near by. I ran and ran and ran, finding stairs and climbing them. Stumbling, as the voice in my head grew louder.

_HELP ME!_

Suddenly something stopped. Like a heart beat just suddenly stopped beating. Tears just flooded my already wet face, wishing that stopped heartbeat wasn't Edward's. I ran and ran and ran, suddenly found a door to the rooftop.

I quickly opened the door and saw something that was burned in my head now. The man that I was talking to earlier, the pale skin is now bright red, splattered in blood. I look down and saw Edward, pale white, blood everywhere, dead…

"Care to share, love?" The man smiling at me, with a devilish red eye. My eyes were also red, streaming with tears. Scared, as he inched his way to me.

A wolfs howl suddenly scared the man, as he runs away. No, flew away. Jumping from rooftops to rooftops. Then there was silent. I stood there, looking at my dead boyfriend. Still crying.

_What am I supposed to do? Call 911? Say what? A vampire killed my boyfriend?_ I was shaking, an odd feeling came into my mind, but I didn't want to think about anything. So I pulled out my phone and called my brother, Jacob.

He picked up the phone, and I just screamed for help; "JAKE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Without any answered, he hung up the phone. I sat down, didn't know what to do. Just looking at Edward's motionless body. Still crying, sobbing. I pulled my knees to my head.

_Jacob… Jacob… Please… quickly…_

Sobbing. Twitching. The smell of the blood burned my nose.

_Reneesme… Reneesme…_

That name echoed again. _Who is Reneesme?_ Not long after my mind thinking about Reneesme, Jacob came, shirtless, and panting. I quickly get up and threw my arms around Jacob, crying our loudly now.

"Shhh… Nessie, calm down. Let's get out of here." Jacob tried to calm me down. He picked me up and put my head on his chest, silencing me from being the center of the attention. Then to the parking lot, laying me in the front seat of his car. I was still crying, sobbing, as the he revved up the car. We drove home, with him holding my hand with on one of his, and one hand to steer the car.

It wasn't long until we're back home. He carried me to my room. I was a little tired of crying, my eyes so big now, tired, but still sobbing. Jacob got a towel from my bathroom and put it on top of my head.

"Here, you need to dry your self up, do that you won't be sick or anything." He said as he quickly grabbed another to clean my hand. Taking my shoes off, just doing the best he can. But the image that was burned in my head still confused me. _Did I just see what I think I've seen?_

I can't help but to ask Jacob, "Was… was…" My voice is trembling. Didn't know if it is from the cold water, the fright, or the anger. "Was… that… a… _vampire?_"

Jacob stopped for a second, and then continued to dry my hair.

"Answer me Jacob." I demanded.

Jacob was struggling for a minute, and the he answered; "Yes."

My heart keeps beating. More loudly now. I was panicking, and crying louder. Shouting, over my lost boyfriend.

"NO! NO! EDWARD! WHY?!"

"Shhh… Nessie, please calm down. Please…" Jacob was hugging me is a very tight hug. I couldn't move, even if I tried. I can't think about anything. All I wanted now was just to run from the reality that my boyfriend is dead. That I was about to be eaten up by a vampire before that.

I felt a hot breathing in my mouth. We were on my bed, and Jacob was on top of me. His hot body, lying on top of me, making it hard for me to move. I realized that he is kissing me, that hot breathing, the pressure of our lips when it meets. It was so intense, I forgot about what happened tonight. I kissed him back, probably in desperation. His hand now tugging away the towel that was in my head.

We now touching our body, Jacob feeling every curve I had in my body. Reaching to my hips, placing his hands there while he kissed me. Our tongue met, with hot passion for each other. I was so blank that I totally forget that he is my brother.

_WAIT! He's my brother!_

I quickly jumped out of the bed, wrestling my way off his grip. Standing away from the bed as far as possible. "Jacob… This is not right."

Jacob now stood up and was a little awkward. He opened his hand so that I can go back to him, but I shook my head.

"Jacob. This is wrong. You're… You're my brother!" I was confused about what is going on. I knew this is wrong because I was kissing my brother. Somehow, deep in my heart, it felt right. His hot breath, pressure of our lips, everything was exactly as I imagined kissing a guy would be.

"I… I'm sorry…" Jacob now said. Looking away from me. "I… love you, Nessie."

His words were confusing me. How could my own brother _love_ me that way? But he does. When e finally looked at me. I can see in his eyes, that he meant it. He truly do love me.

"But Jacob… This is… _incest_. You're my brother." I finally said. Emphasizing on the word _incest_ for him, and for me. I couldn't help the feeling that I want him too, but he is my brother.

I heard a grunt from his mouth. We calmed down after that long silence. I decided to sit at the edge of the bed next to him. Sliding my head to his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and said; "I love you, Nessie. I would never let anything like this happen to you again."

I was calmed down now. I was still boggling my mind about what happened that night. I heard a women's scream out side the window. I shivered, remembering how the men, or vampire, were so near me. "So vampires really do exist?"

Jacob now brushing my hair with his hand; "Yes. They lived in our lives for centuries. But you don't have to worry. I'm here."

"But if they are like what they say they are… How could you protect me when it is so hard to protect yourself?"

Jacob was a little confused with my babbling, gave me a smirk. "Well… you don't need to worry about me."

It seemed like the words meant; _I am as strong as they are._ Then, he stood up and went to his room. When he got back he was holding a small pouch. A leather pouch with intricate weaving. "What's this?"

"Oh, just something that I've been thinking about giving you." He smiled as he waited for me to open it. I opened the pouch as his eyes demanded. When I opened it, I saw a bracelet. It had a wolf charm on it that was from wood. Maybe hand made. "It's from the Quiluetes. I had them shipped it here, because I knew it would be hard to leave you here while I go. Do you like it?"

I knew there was something there. Hearing a wolf in the middle of downtown LA? Then, I got a wolf charm from Jacob? Finding out that vampire lives? What else is there?

I tried to connect every possibility. Form movies and books. Then, I got to one conclusion. Vampires, their worst enemy, the reason that vampire who killed Edward ran away, the howl. "Jacob… Are you a werewolf?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "I know this sounds weird, but just tell me the truth." I said, demanding a truthful answer, now that my eyes are opened for the world that I just knew.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then am I a female werewolf?"

"No." He half smiled. "That's enough for your brain for one day. Get some sleep."

I was pretty tired, so as soon as Jacob was out of my room, I slipped off my wet clothes and put some dry one's on. Immediately I crashed the bed.

Still… The voice in my head is calling that name. Reneesme.


	9. Vampire Within

READ FIRST: There will be MORE physical connection between Jacob and Nessie, be warned

READ FIRST: There will be MORE physical connection between Jacob and Nessie, be warned!!

8. THE VAMPIRE WITHIN

I quickly realize that my dream isn't just a dream. It is something, which has happened to me, before the accident, before Jacob and me were left alone. The people in my dreams, they were as pale as the man that killed Edward. They were all vampires.

I woke up early that morning, knowing that the fall class starts today. I went to the kitchen, and saw that the couch is empty; Jacob is still sleeping in his room. Can't help the urge to go to his room, I didn't knock and just went it.

"Whoa! Nessie, please!" Jacob jumped to grab a towel.

"Oh my God! Sorry! Really! I didn't know." I apologized. Jacob was drying of his body. It was hard seeing him _naked_ like that, even if he's my brother.

"God, Nessie. Is it so hard to knock first?" As he came out his room, all dressed now.

"Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping." I was blushing. Seeing his… _thing_.

"Did you _enjoy_ it?" Teasing me.

"God please…" Grunting in disapproval. My virgin eye only could handle topless people. "Well, I'd better be going now. I got a full schedule ahead."

"Alright, you be safe now."

I head down to my car and drove to Westwood as soon as I can, because I knew there would be traffic at this hour. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad, but I just wanted to get away from this mythical world and back to reality.

My day at UCLA ended quickly. Without Edward, that promised me he would see me after our classes, when he was alive. I couldn't stop thinking about what happen the other night. Edward, being attacked by a vampire, Jacob being a werewolf, and the name Reneesme. I knew something was up with me also. My growth spurt for one.

I would love some more explanation from Jacob of what I am, after seeing he is a werewolf, I could be a monster also. What if I am some fallen angel, or worse, a devil. I couldn't stop thinking about my mythical side.

_What am I?_

When I got home, usually Jacob is out somewhere, but today he was at home. Sitting there, waiting for me.

"Come sit down, Nessie." He commanded. Sitting at one end of the dining table.

I quickly sat down and watched as his face turned bright red. It's not the blushing kind of red, but angry. He is angry about something.

"Nessie, what I am about to say is something outrageous" He took a deep breath and continued, "You may not believe me fully, but I've heard from Alice that it is time for you to know. Also, I am a _little_… sad." _Who is Alice?_

His face was so sad now. I knew something had happened, but I don't know if it is because of me, about me, or about _us_. I nodded him in agreement and to comfort him, telling him silently that I am here for him.

"Nessie, do you know why you grew so fast? Or that your skin is pale? Or that we don't look alike, as brother and sister?" He asked questions to me, I simply shook my head. I didn't know where he's going with this. _Or maybe I do?_ He continued "Nessie, you are not fully human."

When Jacob said his words, about me not being human, I finally knew this is about my past. _But what of 'fully'?_

"You are part human… but you are also part vampire.''

I went blank for a second. Not knowing what to say. I am half the creature that killed Edward. I didn't want to cry, so I just nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"We still don't know why you grew so fast, and then slowly at this stage." The word _we_ caught me off guard. _Who was involved?_ "About our difference… We are actually not related. You are not my sister."

Truthfully, I was kind of glad that we weren't siblings.

"Your mother and father is still alive, and so is the rest of your family." Jacob said, biting his lips. "As for my family… I heard that my father just passed away. This morning, right after you went for class." His eye now tearing up. "But the most important thing is, you're not alone, you still have your family." Jacob's expression was so painful; I couldn't help but to sit next to him now.

Holding his hands, comforting him. "Oh, Jacob…" I didn't know what to say.

Jacob grabbed my hand and picked me up so that he could cradle me. He buried his head on my chest, sobbing, silently screaming. Jacob is in pain.

Not knowing what to do, I hugged him, kissing his forehead. Pressing my cheeks to him messy hair. Gently stroking the back of his muscular body. As he looked up, finding my eyes through his blurry eyes, I couldn't help but to wipe his tears. He is so devastated. I mean who wouldn't? Not seeing your father for 7 years, and the next thing you heard is that he passed away? Jacob's face is like a train wreck.

I kissed him slowly. Brushing my lips against his. Leaving behind my news about me being half vampire, and that my family still lives. I couldn't help but to comfort him in anyway we can. Still kissing him softly, I stroked his hair, trying to clear up the tangled hair inside. Jacob has such long hair.

The next thing I knew, he carried me to the couch. I was now on top of him. I knew his gestures, he is surrendering. In desperation, he didn't care about what I did to him now. I didn't want my ego to spill, I felt like slapping him for keeping my secret like this, but I didn't. I just continued to kiss him. Jacob beginning to be more aggressive as he laid his hand on my waist.

We kissed, passionately, as I grabbed a handful of his hair and he stroke the line of my back. We kissed and kissed, until we need to take a breath, and continued kissing.

Suddenly, Jacob's hand was inside my shirt. Tugging it upward, undressing me. I let him. _Anything you want_. I said in my head, as I touched his face.

"Anything I want?" Jacob mimicked.

"Wha—" bewildered, I was sure I said that in my head.

"You have a power to say things in your mind to other, Nessie. I guess knowing that you are a vampire, must bring back that vampire within." He explained.

I guess my vampire instinct is coming back. I knew, that both of us needed a different kind of release now. I unhook the straps of my bra, revealing my half naked body.

Jacob was inhaling more deeply now, and he kissed me, letting it all out.


	10. Reneesme Carlie Cullen

9

9. RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN

I woke up in the morning, with Jacob still by my side, snoring silently. I smiled seeing him asleep like that. I guess all that love we made last night really took a toll on him. I stood and walked slowly so that I didn't wake him up. I placed the blanket gently over his body so that he wouldn't catch a cold. We were both sweating; after all, our body heat is higher than most human.

Putting my shirt from yesterday on, I walked to my room to take a shower. I heard a phone ring from the living room. Jacob's phone is ringing; I couldn't help my curiosity and looked who it is.

CULLENS

That is all written from the name. It keeps on ringing. I picked the phone up, and waited for someone to answer.

"Nessie?" A velvet voice came through the speaker and hit me. I was so surprised at how familiar the voice sounded, and yet, I didn't know whom it is. I gulped down my watering mouth. "Nessie, love, I know it is you."

"Yes." I answered. I felt a very calm wave flowing through my body when I heard the velvet voice. I then remember my dream, of the forest. Of the man that cared for me and said he will protect me, and meet again with me someday. "Daddy?" I broke in tears, realizing how I missed him.

"Yes. I am so glad to hear your voice. I missed you so much." He then said. "Your mother is here with me, and she wanted to speak to you."

I nodded, knowing he will not see it, but then the voice changed into another familiar voice. This time, it is more soothing, and very, very gentle. "Reneesme," She said, and I knew that is my name "I missed you so much, sweetheart." I couldn't help but to sob. Hearing my parent's voice after 7 years is truly giving me an emotional time. "Reneesme, is Jacob there? I know we have a lot to talk about, but this is important. Will you take the phone to Jacob, please?"

I sobbed, "H—He's… He's still as—asleep." Choking every word.

"I'm up." Jacob then came to the living room, half dressed wearing his stretched pants. He came to sit by my side, kissed my forehead, and gestured for the phone.

"I missed you, mom. I missed you, dad. So much." Then I gave the phone to Jacob, as he brings it to his room, and closed the door. I sobbed quietly in the living room. After a few good sob, I went to my bathroom and washed myself with hot water. Hot water always calms me down.

I remember now. Everything. The voices of my parents were all it needs to bring back everything I've forgotten for the last 7 years.

_I am Reneesme Carlie Cullen_.

The name in my head rings like a bell. Remembering what had happened to me, taking it all in like breathing oxygen through my lungs.

_I am the daughter of Bellan and Edward Cullen_.

I knew whom I belong to now. Who I really am. This is me. The hybrid daughter. The one that the Volturi wants. I remembered about my first encounter of the Volturi. They were there to kill me. 7 years ago, they tried to take me away from my family. That is why I ended up forgetting my memory to a man in South America, and lived human with Jacob.

_He is Jacob Black_.

I dried my self and put on some clothes. Jacob wasn't finished with them; I really wanted to talk to my parents. To hear their voices again. I knew after this I would finally meet them. Me, back to where I belong. I would go back to my family and lived with them again. Aunt Alice must have seen the Volturi surrender or something. Otherwise, they wouldn't risk calling me, and invoke my past memories.

I got dressed and went to he kitchen to cook breakfast for us both. I can't stop smiling, thinking that it is not going to be long until the day we met again. I couldn't wait to hug my mother and father, also my aunts and uncles, also my grandparents. There is so much to talk about when we meet.

_How soon is it until we meet?_

Then Jacob stepped out of his room and walked to hug me and kissed me as I chopped some fruits, mostly apples. I am thinking about making an apple pie, since I will have most of the day to my self.

"You seemed pretty happy?" Jacob teased, whispering in my ear.

"You think? Who wouldn't be happy? I finally knew who I was. I knew there is something more to my life than this."

"I'm glad you're happy Nessie." He sighed and kissed my hair, which now smelled like some tropical fruit, my favorite shampoo. "We need to go tonight. To Forks." He said.

"Tonight?" I was soft of surprised. I thought we would meet soon, but not this soon. "Why tonight?" I asked.

"Because I need to attend my father's funeral." He said sadly. Jacob's father had died before I can properly introduce my self. It was a shame, I think my mom told me about him, and saw him a couple of times. He is a very nice man, always protective. Just like Jacob now. Protecting me, in anyway he can. "Reneesme?"

"Mmm?"

He laughed a little. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that… It's been a long time since you answered to that name." He half smiled and starts to help me with cutting the apples, as I proceed to the crust. "Do you notice?"

"Notice what?" A bit confused.

"I've been calling you… I mean, by your _real _name. While you sleep. Hoping you would come back and see me not as your brother anymore."

That's why! My name has been ringing in my head so often when I was still in my _amnesia_. Jacob's been calling me. "Well… you do know that if we are leaving tonight, we need to do some paperwork. Also, I need to say goodbye to some of my friends."

"Well… I think we can manage some goodbyes. The paperwork can wait. I'm sure Edward's going to have some plan to keep your grades up. But the goodbye has to be on a down low." He said.

"Okay. After I finished the pie okay?"

He smiled at me and we continued to make our apple pie. It is sort of remarkable. Jacob and I have been bonding for so long, and now, we finally realize that we love each other since the first time we bonded. Eating the pie together is a bittersweet moment. Sweet because I was with Jacob and we love each other. Bitter because this is a goodbye to my human life. I will need to go back to my mythical life, as a vampire.

As Reneesme Carlie Cullen.


	11. Forks

10. FORKS

Going back to Forks really give me the jitters. Saying goodbye to Emily seemed to be easy. She cried a little, saying that she's afraid she couldn't find a true friend like me again. She is also feeling sorry for me, for Edward's death, for my _uncle's_ death. I took that reason because it seemed to be the easiest. I didn't tell her where I was going, just told her that I need to go home.

_Home_. I said to myself. The feeling of going home is just exuberating. Later that night, we went to the airport. We decide that driving would be a pain, so Jacob decides to leave everything and just took our clothes and little things that matter. The journey to Forks is not that bad. 2 hours and 50 minutes later we were in Seattle. Then another hour to Port Angeles.

As we got off the plane, my heart was racing. I cannot wait to see my family. They will be picking me up here. _Breathe, Nessie._ I told to my self, but the emotion is just too much. I tried to hold on to Jacob's hand, but he keeps on refusing me.

"Not now, Nessie. I don't think they are ready to see _us_." He said. Maybe he is right. I tried to fight the urge to take his hand again. "Also, don't _think_ about anything that has happened. You know how Edward is."

That's right. My father can read minds. If he sees the things we did, he would be furious. Of course, I would tell him sooner or later. I want to stay with Jacob, I loved him.

As we went our way, I can see a black BMW waiting. The car is just mesmerizing; Jacob seemed to like the car a lot. As soon as we reached the car, the door opened, coming out of the driver's seat is the man from my dream; my father.

"Nessie." Called me with his velvet voice.

"Daddy!" I jump and hugged him closely. "Oh, daddy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Nessie." He kissed my forehead, and pointed at a woman whom I knew right away is my mom.

"Mommy!" I gave her the same emotion I did with my father. Hugging her closely. Tears almost flowed from my eyes, as the emotion of reuniting with my family hit.

"Oh, Reneesme. I missed you so much, my daughter." She said in her beautiful voice. Both of my parents looked as young as me, which may seem weird by a normal human eye. This reunion brings back lots of memory. "Come, let's get you home."

Excited to be back home, I couldn't wait to see all my family. Jacob is still down; he would need to go to back to his home to settle things. His father was a leader in his community. He also needs to attend his burial; he said he wants to do this alone. Encouraging me to reconnect with my family. And so, I did. As we got to Forks, Jacob was picked up by his friends, which I am not familiar with. I've only seen them in their wolf form, never in human.

As I got to my big white house, I can still remember all the decorations, although some sure has been rearrange by Aunt Alice. The place is still as I remembered. As I went through the rooms, and looked at the living room, I recalled the time I first saw my mother, the time when I was born. Silly, but true. I remember my own birth. The place is so nice and comfy, I feel I am home.

"Welcome home, Nessie." My father said, as I came back from my flashback.

"It's sure feels nice to be back home." I replied to my father. Hugging him again, and my mother. "Where are the others?" I asked them, noticing the house is somewhat empty.

"Welcome home, Nessie" My grandfather, Carlisle, came down the stairs with my grand mother, Esme. "My, how you've grown!" I can see his amazement.

I am truly something else from my family, a vampire, but also a human. I grew, that is where Carlisle amazement lays. "It sure is nice to see you two." Esme, as always gave a very warm smile.

After all the greetings and hugging, my family tells me that the others are hunting, and will be back soon. "Nessie!" I heard Aunt Alice screaming in her high-pitched voice, ran to me and hugged me. "I am so glad you're here."

They all came back from their hunting, and all hugged me one by one, amazed also by how I grew. Especially Aunt Rosalie. I have a very special connection with Aunt Rosalie, she took care of when mostly when my mother is gone hunting. She thought me things about being a girl and how to pamper you. She is happy seeing me grew and become a woman that she always tell me to be.

After all that, we sat down and talk little things. Like how I've been, how am I doing, what did I do, mostly about me. They asked so many questions that I forgot I haven't eaten for hours, and my stomach is not compromising.

"Um… I'm a little hungry." I said shyly.

"Would you like to go hunting?" My mother asked me so calmly.

"I think I'll stay with human food for a while, I'm not _thirsty_, just hungry." Aunt Rosalie nodded in satisfaction. "I guess, I'm still not that in to being a vampire again. Still too much human in me."

"That's alright, Nessie." My father smiled at me, and asked me to go to the kitchen with him. "I've heard from Jacob that you liked to cook sometime."

"Yeah, I do." I half smiled as I followed him to the kitchen. "But I'm not really good at it, I just cook normal stuff."

My father is so happy with me being in the kitchen with me. He told me small stuff about cooking and we cooked my meal together. My mother watched silently and smiling by the counter. She is so happy seeing me bond with my father like this. Maybe this is weird for human eyes, but we are actually acting like a happy vampire family.

"So what are you good at?" My dad asked.

I kept thinking, and I realized that I choose dancing major not just for fun, but because I'm good at it. "Dancing." I said proudly.

"Fantastic." My mother finally said. "Show us sometime."

"I would love to see how you dance." My father said in agreement, and putting my meal on a plate.

"Sure." Smiling, and we sat down at the dinner table talking. The talk is so relaxed that I felt an ease to tell them about Jacob, but I blocked that immedietly, as I knew my father would find out. I simply just thought about my friends back in LA.

We sat there for quite sometime, and the hours moved quickly. I yawned, and my mother took my dirty plates. "Time for you to go to bed. Sleep in Daddy's room, okay? I don't think you have the energy to go back to our place."

"Oh ok." I said, as my mom went to the kitchen to clean up.

"We changed your bed and most of your furniture, so it will fit a _teenager_." My dad teased me of being a rebellious teenager.

I didn't realize how much energy I've spent, and as soon as I got to bed, I dreamed the most wonderful dream of my life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everyone, thanks for reading my FanFic, I am so glad you all liked it. I've tried to practice my grammar, but it is soooo hard. Sorry for the inconvenience of the grammar and spelling, hopefully with more practice I will be able to write properly.

Anyways, I have two news. The first one is is that I cannot decide my ending. It keeps on changing every minute. But I made my top five and posted as a poll in my profile. Help me and vote for the ending of HYBRID.

The second one is, I was sick a couple of days (that is why the story is so slow now), and I got this idea of making a cover for HYBRID. I finally posted it online and you can look it up with this link:

mira8283.

Thanks guys. Xoxo.


	12. The Vampire and The Werewolf

11

11. THE VAMPIRE AND THE WEREWOLF

Waking up in the morning to a new bright sunny day, feels energizing. It has been three days since I've been in Forks, and it was amazing, and still is. I lived in my own house now, in my own room. Esme has given my parents their own house for their wedding gift, and they had a room for me. My room is fantastic; the blue painted walls, the huge white sheeted bed, my minimalist computer desk, and don't forget the crazy bathroom. It is still the same house as before, it's just been modified. I love my new home; it is everything that I've dreamed of it to be.

I went out my room and walked to the kitchen, and then my father is there. "Nessie, I need to talk to you about something."

I am pretty sure it is about hunting again. I haven't hunted in the past few days. My father has been pretty displeased about my human life. Somehow, he didn't like me being too human. I eat in the morning, eat normal food, and I never hunt. He didn't mind me sleeping, because apparently my body needs to. I sat down at the dinner table with him, as he looks _really_ serious.

"Nessie, you haven't hunt, and I am pretty sure you never used your _capability_ yet." He said.

"But I did use one _capability_ dad, I showed you things I did in LA right?" I replied, hoping this would sooth him down a little.

"Yes, Nessie. But that does not make you a vampire, you need to feed on blood if you want to recover the vampire within you."

"Dad," I argued a little, "I don't know, I just feel really… weird about it. I love being human." I have to admit, being human is a bit uncomfortable when you have pure vampire living with you. Makes you feel kind of weak and fragile. Especially when your boyfriend is a werewolf.

"Nessie, one way or the other, you have to feed. If you won't do it, I will _make_ you." All of the sudden I was scared of my father. He threatens me to feed.

"What? Why is it so important to you what I choose to be? I am half-and-half. I choose to be human. Is that wrong for you?" I stood up, mad at my dad.

"Nessie, you are my daughter, and you will do as I tell you too." My father said.

I was so angry, I ran out the kitchen and out the door, but as I expected, my father is quicker than me. He cut me off, "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" His eyes are glaring at me. Maybe for a normal human, this could be fought off with some rebellion. But, never forget the fact, that my father is a dangerous being.

I stopped and think for a second, and said whatever is in my heart. The thing I want most now, comfort. "I'm going to Jacob's." I said, standing my ground.

"Nessie, Jacob will just tell you the same thing." My dad just stepped away, opening my way.

I didn't reply to him and just went to the garage, which is newly made, grabbed a key and clicked the unlock button. The car that beamed is a black BMW; so beautiful I stopped and stare for a moment there. I went in the car and started the ignition. I am not a car girl, but I know a beautiful car when I see one, this is one of them. The sound of the engine is so round up with the muffler that I took it as a relaxation sound.

"This is _orgasmic_!" I said out loud, and I hit the gas and headed to La Push. I didn't know where Jacob lived; I just knew he lived in La Push. I drove there in a hurry, with the engine that Aunt Rosalie had tricked, it's easy. I loved Jacob, more than anything. I wanted to stay human, so that he could love me fully. I knew being a vampire will only make things complicated, we were mortal enemies, although all these times we didn't have any problems. I am sure other will see it as a taboo thing to do, especially when you've made love with the werewolf.

I got to La Push and saw a young man, built and strong, like Jacob. I knew he is one of the pack. He jumped in front of my car and I screeched to a stop. "What the --?! What are you doing? Kill your self?" I screamed, horrified I almost hit him. Even though, I knew only the car would injured.

"You can't go through here. There is a line remember?" The man said, but the voice is still like a boy who's just starting to crack.

"Um… I'm here to see Jacob." I said slowly. I knew there is a treaty, but I thought it was ignored for me. I though I could get through just like any other human.

"Huh?" The young man said, "Are you crazy? If he knows you're here he would kill you." I didn't know what is wrong with this boy; he should've seen my face in Jacob's mind. My dad told me about werewolves and they could read each other's mind, telepathy.

"It's all right. She can pass. It's Nessie, Jacob is imprinted on her." A man coming out of nowhere. "How are you, Nessie? I know you haven't seen me in this form, my name is Sam."

I remembered Jacob told me about him on the way to Seattle. He told me some of his pack members, and said that maybe there are new ones I have never met before. "Hi, can I see Jacob?"

"Yes, I think it is better if you see him. He never came out of the house after Billy died."

I felt sorry for Jacob. I knew if my dad would die, I would be devastated, not that my dad _would actually_ die. "If it's okay, I would like it better if you would show me the way to his house. He never really told me where."

"Of course. Want me to drive?" He looked at the car, and knew that he would love the chance to drive this gorgeous BMW.

"Sure." I gave him the key and we drove to Jake's house. Sam told me that the young man back there is still very young, and haven't explored the pack's mind. Sam explained to me a lot about the pack and that Jacob isn't actually a member of his. Jacob ran and created a new pack before I was born. When Jacob is still madly in love with my mom. I knew Jacob is really depressed because he lost his mother _and_ father now. Jacob is an orphan now.

We pulled up to this small house and seemed like no one is there. "Jacob is in there. Seth told me that he phased here and then, but never leaves the house." Sam told me as we got out of the car. "Don't worry, he didn't lock the house, we just leave him alone so that he could calm down. We didn't contact you because we knew he is still too upset about Billy, and very dangerous." He added.

I nodded and slowly walked in the house, Sam is beside me when we got to the living room. It is small, and very welcoming. Sam pointed the direction to Jacob's room and I walked there. I went in the room alone, Sam didn't want to bother him. I saw Jacob sleeping in his room. His body is too big for the room, as his legs dangling beside the bed. Even though Jacob is sleeping he still seems restless. His face is swollen and I saw a wrecked table, probably because of Jacob loosing his temper.

I sat down beside the bed, slowly putting my hand to his messy hair, and gently try to soothes him. I sang a lullaby for him, softly, gently, caring for him. I watched as his face twitched here and there.

"Oh, Jacob…" I sigh, "I love you." I knew that I loved Jacob more than anything now. He has always been there for me, through my human life and vampire life. I really didn't want to be a vampire, because I thought that Jacob wouldn't love me the way I am now. If I really became the vampire I am, what would the others say?

_The vampire and the werewolf._ It is just not possible. I kept that though away from me, because I know that Jacob is all I want.

"Mom…" Jacob murmured. I wasn't sure what to say; I knew he is still dreaming. His face is so calm now; I guess he's in a better dream now. Dreaming about his mother, and father, who are now together. I quickly realized that he shifted his body towards me, and held my hand. I thought he was awake, but apparently he wasn't. He just wanted to hold hands. "Mom…" He said as he held my hand.

Jacob must've thought I was his mother. He is so far away in his dream, he didn't see me anymore. I guess, loosing both parents would be hard, considering mine would never die. I sat there, letting him hold me hands, thinking it was his mother's, and I didn't want to wake him up. I sat there, and waited, and soon drifted into a wonderful dream of my own.

Which then turned into images of blood, and I was thirsty.


	13. Hunt

12

12. HUNT

That night I woke up sweating. I saw that I was now on the bed and Jacob is nowhere to be found. I head to the kitchen, searched for a glass and drank water from the tap. It soothes the burning a little, but I still wanted blood. I realized that sooner or later, after finding out that I am a vampire, I would want to hunt. I stayed at the living room panting, didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hunt because I know it will result in Jacob disgusting me. I drank and I drank and I drank, just to calm me down of this thirst. Started to cry, started to visualize the hunt that I am hoping for, started to scream. At that very moment, Jacob came in the door panting as well. He launched his body towards me and pulled me towards him tightly. I started to cry in his arms, seemed like just yesterday I cried in his arms again because I have seen a monster, which now I am becoming. I didn't want to become the monster, didn't want to feed on blood like the one who killed Edward O'Shea. Without realizing it, I was holding Jacob's face in my palm. He then shook his head and kissed me softly on the forehead. His touch, his soft, wide lips, his musky odor, his warm hug, and his beating heart; it calmed me down.

"You are not a monster, Nessie" He pulled me up, cradling me in his arms, "You are you, a sweet innocent girl. Don't ever think you are a monster." He now kissed my lips softly, I needed that. The taste of his luscious lips, his breath, and the excitement I get when we are so close like this. Then he pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. "You need to hunt. C'mon, I'll take you."

"Jacob, I don't want to. If I hunt, you'll think that I am disgusting, and you won't love me anymore." I said, truthfully. Jacob stared at my scared eyes and he smiled at me.

"Oh, Nessie" He hugged me at once "I would never ever have that sort of feeling for you. Whatever you are, you are still my one and only love. You know, I've been imprinted on you since the day you were born. I waited at what it seemed to be a very long time for you to grow and I can finally show how much I love you."

"You have shown me, Jake. You took care of me since we left my house." Which then made me wonder, why did we left the house. I knew we were leaving in a hurry, because I remembered vividly that my mother gave us an envelope filled with papers and IDs. Then, it is all still a blur. I knew that there are some connections with the dreams I used to have. The dream of the forest, the river, the animals, and my family, it is so clear but I didn't knew what it was all about. The feeling of urgency made me wonder more, and I held Jacob's face in my hands again. Showing him my dream and my thoughts on why we left immediately. Without any proper goodbyes or anything, we just left then it was a blur then all I knew is that we were flying to New York. Jacob quickly shook my hand away.

"It is something that your family need to tell you, because I don't have the right. I would like to tell you about what happen, but not now." He smiled and kissed me once again softly, but it was just a peck and he grabbed my hand and walked towards the door.

"What are you doing? Where are we going? Wait, Jake!"

"We are going hunting, your eyes are turning black." He answered me. I knew that this would come sooner or later. I stopped and stood there, but Jacob tugged me along and started to run. "C'mon, I know you can do better than this."

"What do you mean, you are running too fast for me." I said. I tried to keep up with him, avoiding stones that could trip me. "Wait –" Now panting, "I-I-I can't"

"Yes you can, just follow your instinct." He said.

I tried to run faster, but I still couldn't keep up. All of a sudden Jacob started to run faster and I almost fell but then gained my balance again. I followed Jacob's advice to follow my instinct and just let it over flow my body. I searched for the vampire within and all I found is just the thirst. It is still burning and burning, quickly I knew that is my instinct. Letting that fire over flow my body which burns like hell, but then I opened my eyes wider and let a little growl out from my chest. Jacob realized that and he ran very fast now, without realizing it, I kept up with his speed, this super human speed. I followed him still holding hands avoiding each branches than was supposed to hit my face but swiftly dodging each one of them. The extreme feeling I had for this running is unbelievable, amazing, exhilarating. I quickly gained my speed and came in front of Jacob, I see him smiling now approving of my running skill.

"Impressive, Ness. Now watch this." He said smugly, and he let go of my hands and while walking started to undress him self. "Hold it for me?" He said while we ran. I hold his clothes and he started to shake. One second later he transformed into a gigantic dark brown wolf and howled. Even if Jacob is in his wolf form, I still see a smug smile on him and a little bark came out from his chest that I knew immediately was a laugh.

"Show off." I told him.

We ran across the forest and straight to a herd of deer. My instinct flew and I focused on one thing, getting the big one. Jacob saw my concentration as I saw his face; he immediately cut away from our path and circled around the herd, it caught them off guard and started to run my way. Once the herd saw me they were trapped, our hunting technique were so synchronized that taking down that big buck was an easy task. I jumped and tackled that buck down to the ground, while Jacob pounced on the next biggest deer. I bit the neck of that buck which I knew had the most blood. I tasted the warm feeling that soothes my burning and it tasted delicious. We fed together quietly without talking. After finishing off this one, Jacob phased back to his human form and asked for his clothes, which I tucked neatly inside my jacket so that the blood won't spill on it. I was pretty clean my self, no big spill, just a little spot on my tee that looked like red ink from a pen.

As Jacob pulled up his jeans I can't keep my eyes away from his torso. That bulking muscle is so inviting, and the trail of hair to his pants is like a neon sign pointing to where I am supposed to be. That delicious body of his is unbearable, in a way I can say that Jacob is super sexy. He puts on his shirt and my imagination poofed to thin air.

"What?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I said shyly, looking away from him. His delicious body still swirled in my mind and tickling with this little sensation they called lust.

We head back to Jacob's and talked little stuff like what we were going to tell my parents about us. The danger there would be enormous but needed, I wanted to be with Jacob freely and that is the only for us. I said to Jacob that I needed to tell my dad that I've fed, and just talked about my urgent leave that year. Jacob walked me to the car and kissed me again before I closed the door.

I drove home as quickly as I drove to Jacob's. I knew what I wanted now; it is not to talk to my dad, but to make hot sexy love with my Jacob. Walking in my grandparent's house and immediately searched for aunt Alice.

"Aunt Alice?" I called.

"I'm here, Nessie" She came popping out from upstairs "What is it?"

"Um… Can I talked to you in private, I kinda need your help in something." I said quietly.

Aunt Alice, being such a nice aunt agreed and we walked a long path from the house so that no one can hear me, I asked her to see if anyone would come so that it is just the two of us. "Okay the coast is clear." She said once she is sure.

"I was wondering when my mom and dad would be home in our place?" I asked.

She is confused with my question, and I knew I couldn't say it out loud, so I showed her what I wanted.

"OH! Oh oh oh!" She giggled and smiled a very big smile. "Um… I don't know if that is a good idea though. You know how Edward is about virtue."

"Yes yes yes. But you see, we _have_ done it before and I just wanted this one to be special." I quickly showed her again what I wanted. My silent request is quickly approved because I know that anything that includes fashion would get her attention.

"I see. Well let me see about your parents first." She stood quietly blank to another time then back again "Okay, they won't be back in another 3 hours. So I suggest this is the best time to start your decorations and call Jacob in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, thank you, aunt Alice. You are the best." I hugged her.

"Right, now about your _dress_." She said. We headed back to the house and straight to her room. She pulled out some old stuff from her designer boxes and held out black vintage lingerie. "Now this will make any night a special occasion."

"Wow, you think so?"

She frowned, "Oh I DO think so." She handed that to me and searched the same box and handed me out a square pack. "Just to be safe. We still don't know if you can get pregnant or not, so just USE it." I took the condom and put it in my pocket.

"Okay, I will." I smiled at her and hugged her again. "By the way, I've fed." I said proudly, and she giggled and applauds my achievement.

I ran downstairs and straight to my house running. It didn't take a long time now since I knew how to run faster.


	14. Special Night

**WARNING: This chapter is ONE BIG LEMON! If you'd rather skip this, then just read the final dialogue between Nessie and Jacob.**

13. SPECIAL NIGHT

I knew that we've done this twice, but none of it is really enjoyable for the both of us. We did it because we were both desperate for love, and I know it is amazing but not as amazing as it should be. So I decided I would try again and make this one a special night. I quickly decorate the room with candles and fragrant the area with my favorite perfume. I quick squirt here and there did the trick, I pulled my phone out and called Jacob.

The phone rings just a little and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. Um… I was wondering, my mom and dad wouldn't be home in another 3 hours, so do you wanna go to my place and hang out first?" I said, burying my deep intention not so neatly. I say it like a hint for him.

"Oh… Uh… Okay, if you want me to?" He replied.

"Of course I want you silly. Come over quickly, I missed you already."

"I'll be right there." He said, and finally we hung up on each other.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and put on the lingerie that aunt Alice gave to me. The black against my pale skin is really vibrant, and the bust really showed my cleavage. My hips are shown with a very see through bottom part, showing of whatever I have down there. It is also easily _accessible_ with a zipper down the back. I loosened up my hair and played with it a little, to make it a little messy. Finally, looking at the mirror seems to be a French model, a very _oh la la _contour.

There is a knock on the door and I knew it would be Jacob, "Come in!" I said, can't rally hide the excitement.

Jacob came in the door and I went to meet him in the small living room. His jaw immediately dropped, and I smirked at him, hoping I'd brought a camera because his expression is priceless. Jacob's breathing became uneven and his eyes are wide shock with amazement. I applaud myself silently because I've done a very good effort to impress him. I went to him in a very slow almost snake-like motion, and he backed up. It threw me off at that very second and I pouted my face showing a childish part of mine while puckering my lips and frowning my brows.

"Wait… just… give me a minute here," He took a deep breath and looked at me again, now he is the one closing in on me putting each of his hand to mine and finally said, "You… are… absolutely gorgeous." His jaw didn't quite shut after his last word, looking like an idiot, which made me laugh.

I let that laugh travel with the kiss he made. Slowly with a very strong passion, as we twirled our tongues around each other's mouth, swiftly brushing it against our teeth. I know that he had to be careful now that my teeth are back to their razor sharp self. Jacob's hands are on my back and mine on his chest, but not for long. I trailed my hands down to his belly, and down again to his pants. I can feel a bulge in it and still growing. I pulled out from the kiss and lead him to my room.

He was mesmerized with my decoration, "Very niiice" he said as turned around again to meet him. I kissed him again and this time tried to take off his shirt and he took it off as soon as he knew my intentions. I went from his lips to his jaw, to his neck, the to his chest, leaving a trail of saliva that made him moan. Down I go to where my neon lights stand and now pleading to go lowering. I kneeled in front of him and got a little frustrated with his pants. It's not the usual zipper pants, but hard to work with buttons. I got so frustrated that I almost wanted to tear that pants off, but Jacob quickly stopped my teeth.

"Whoa there, Nessie. Let me do it for you." As he opened his jeans to reveal a blue boxer that he still wore, leaving it to let me undress the rest.

I obliged to his single last request and saw that it is almost ready for me. Gripping softly, as it grew bigger and bigger. I hear him moan my name a couple of time as I stroked him gently. Now, letting him in my mouth, very carefully not to touch my sharp teeth, he shook and moaned louder.

"Oh God! Nessie." He puts his hand on my head, coaxing it to go deeper. Jacob's body temperature is running high now, and I knew that he is now at the peak. His big palm grabbed my hands and pulled me up, taking me to the bed and laying me down there.

"You ready?" I said.

"Not yet, I wanna do you first." He said smiling.

Now it is Jake's turn, kissing a trail on my body until he got to my cleavage. One of his hands is on my back and slowly unzipping me. Revealing my naked top and started to lick one of my breasts. The sensation that went to my head is amazing. "Oh Jacob…"

He continued to unzip while licking every point on my breast. Now that he got the zip all the way down, he took of my lingerie and went down between my legs. The feel of his tongue is bliss, licking me, stroking me ever so carefully. I moaned his name out loud when he put one finger inside me. I pulled up and showed what I wanted him to do now.

"My pleasure." He smile and straight and thrusting him inside me. First, it was slow and gentle as we moaned together. Then it is faster and faster as now we hold each other's body, bouncing me on my own bed, rocking it faster. I felt that the bed almost cracked beneath me but still we continued on. I left the condom in my jacket because I don't know why, I wanted him inside me. I wanted him to be with me in every way. We got to our climax and as Jacob almost pulled out I stretched my hands out, "No!"

"Wait, Nessie, I can't." I said.

"Jacob… I love you. I want you. I need you." My pleading seemed to work as Jacob let out a big _humfp_ as I could feel a warm liquid swirling inside. "Ah… It's warm."

Jacob panting smiled slowly, "Y'know, Leah once had this idea that we imprint because we need to mate and create puppies." He giggled with me at the word puppies. We both collapsed on my bed and lay there, not moving anywhere. "And you know what else?" I let out a _hmm_ at him, "I'm still inside you."

We both laughed again and just feeling each other's warmth. Jacob is now inside me, and nothing in this world would ever rip us apart. Suddenly Jacob crouched and pulled me up to sit as well. He took my hand to his heart and looked at me seriously.

"Ness, I have loved you since you were born. The day you arrived, the sun just dimmed and you shone brighter for me. Ever since then I have never looked to anyone else but you," He now took both my hands, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

My heart seemed to beat louder than usual now, gasping at what I think Jacob is about to do. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

The emotion filled me with joy and I couldn't think of anything else, Jacob is everything I wanted. His face, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, him, Jacob Black. In a very small voice, almost cracked with tears of joy, I answered him "Yes."

He smiled wide, and rubbed my small palm with his large fingers, "This is why every proposal needed a ring. We need to _officialize_ this." He laughed and I giggled.

"Here," I pecked his lips, "Now it's official."


	15. The Unhappy Child

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hi there everyone. Sorry I haven't updated my story until now. I was busy with my school and everything, but now I'm fine. I decided to continue this story until the end *pinky swear* so enjoy this continuing story of "Hybrid", a fanfaction from Stephanie Meyer's original Twilight Saga.**

14. THE UNHAPPY CHILD

Jacob thought that it would be nice to get away from the vampire hassle and just take off to Port Angeles for one night. A common date between a girl and a boy. What they don't know is that the girl is half vampire and the boy is not a boy but a man and he is a werewolf. Funny isn't it. We went to the movies and hold hand throughout the show, then to clothing store where I went on a fashion show for him and ended up buying two dresses. We even bought a disposable camera to take pictures of our date. I took a very funny picture of Jacob holding a big wolf plush. He made a very silly face that I can't wait to see again. We posed here and there like tourist or a newlywed on a honeymoon.

Our final destination is the restaurant where Jacob promised to treat me. Funny thing is, the restaurant that we went to is the restaurant where my mom and dad had their first date. We started talking and talking while the waitress envy our love, as we kissed here and there and hold hands while we wait for our dinner. This is also the place where my dad finally told my mom about his power to read minds. As a _tradition_, Jacob told me something about his secret too.

"I used to kiss you mom." He said smiling.

"Eeeeewww!" I made a face at him but smiled after. It was a little shocking for me because I didn't know that until now. Come to think of it, my mom and Jacob used to be in a similar age and they hung out with each other. "Okay… so whose a better kisser?"

Jacob made a face after my question, "I have to say your mom."

I slapped him on the arms for saying that, but I know he was joking so we both laughed. That night, Jacob told me stories about his life before I came about. My mom used to be a silent girl in school, but everybody seemed to like her because she was beautiful. She never thought about her appearance but she was beautiful. Jacob also told me how he and dad used to fight over and over again. But when the time comes to my birth, he kneeled and begged to talk to my mom.

"What did my dad wanted you to say?" I asked.

Jacob's excitement turned to a frown, and he was suddenly gloomy. Jacob held my hand and just simply said; "I think we should just cut this conversation and head home."

I didn't understand where his gloomy attitude came from but I wasn't ready to give up. I wanted to know what happened before my birth. Jacob already told me that happy part, where my mom went cliff diving and motor cross and all other stuff. I know there must be an unhappy part where mom and dad fight about. "Jacob, please tell me."

Jacob ignored me and just asked the waitress for the check. "Jacob, please tell me." I pleaded to him. I really wanted to know what had happened back then. I lost most of my childhood memory and I needed to know. Jacob ignored me once again and I was getting frustrated. We were getting married and we should be open to one another, I know this may not be that big of a deal, but I was curious and very emotional all of the sudden. I started to cry.

"Renesmee?" I finally got Jacob's attention. "Oh God. Please don't cry. Please, love." He tried to sooth me by putting his hand on my shoulder but I shook him off abruptly that Jacob got defensive because I shook him as a vampire. We were sworn enemies and its natural to get defensive at each other. People started looking our way, as if a brawl is about to start. I didn't want everybody to see a fight between a vampire and a werewolf in the middle of a cozy restaurant so I fled and ran home.

As I was way from Port Angeles and out of sight, I quickly ran faster but not heading towards my house, but to Jacob's. I know I can find something there that could give me some answer about my past. I got there in a minute and quickly searched his room. He would probably leave the car behind because running home was faster, and probably went to my house instead of his.

I looked though his drawers and all the cabinets like a thief trying to find valuables. Not successful in my search I flit the cabinet over and almost split it to half. Sobbing and crying, and screaming inside my head. All of a sudden two gigantic hands were holding me and I threw that hand to the wall.

Those big hands belonged to Jacob and he twitched and shook as if he was changing. I didn't know why we were fighting this violently but we did. We growled at each other and I can sense that other wolves are coming. It was their territory.

"What the hell are you doing, Nessie?" He almost yelled because he too was angry.

"ALL I WANT IS SOME HONESTY!" I screamed at him. I was being more violent by punching a hole in his wall. Then Jacob threw himself at me and we both growled at each other.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled now. "Here's what happened." While he held me down to the ground by forced to stop me making more destruction. "Your father wanted me to tell your mother to kill you, because you were killer her!"

My heavy breathing suddenly cooled, and I was in shock. But he continued;

"You were not wanted by any other of the family because Bella is about to die because of you. Your father wanted your mother to stay human and alive. He said that if she wanted a baby, she can have my baby." He loosened up because I was not moving anymore. He pulled me up by the bedside and sat me there.

"Nessie, you killed your own mother when you are born. She did not survived as a human, but lived as a vampire. At first, we all agreed to kill you in your mother's womb for that specific reason." He paused.

"So I was not wanted?" I asked.

"At first. But then you grew in our hearts, especially mine." He answered.

"Did you want me dead also?"

"At first, yes. I hated you because I thought you were a monster, killing the women I loved, and succeeded. When you came out, Edward practically threw you into my arms and I was ready to crush you. But then I realized… All these times, fate was directing me to love your mother. You know love is weird right, and imprinting in even weirder. I loved your mother like no one else back then. But fate didn't tell me to love your mother, but to love her daughter. The moment Edward told me to hold you, I was furious. Then when I looked into your eyes, everything went blank. I saw a dead human Bella in front of me, but my attention was driven to you. A small little baby girl with big brown eyes, like her mother's. I knew at that moment, this is the one that I am supposed to love. This is the one that will hold my heart, and forever I am entwined to."

My sobbing came to an end that moment. As I looked to the man that loved me from the day I was born. Fate had decided for me to love him as well, as a brother and lover. I was an unhappy child, unwanted by everybody else. But this man had loved the first, and protected me from turning into a monster all these years.

"I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake."

We close in on each other to kiss, but suddenly my stomach turned and I could feel my dinner coming out. I couldn't make it to the bathroom, so I vomited in his room. Surely it was my mushroom ravioli.

Jacob laughed at me for some reason, and said; "I guess now that you're a vampire, your stomach won't agree with normal food again."

I smiled at him but knew there was something more. This morning when I woke up, I was feeling dizzy and my stomach hurts again. I didn't have anything to eat the day before, and it's been five days after that special night that I wore lingerie to seduce Jacob. My head just keep on spinning on this one thing: I was pregnant.


	16. Broken Law

15. BROKEN LAW

I looked at Jacob with a worrying face. How is this going to work? A half human half vampire, carrying a werewolf child. This is not something the Volturi would allow, and I know they are going to know about this. I was worried and scared, would I end up like my mother when she carried me? Would everyone want to kill my baby for the sake of others? How could this be the happy ending of my life?

"Nessie, whats wrong?" Jacob came kneeling next to my vomit and holding my shivering shoulders. I knew aunt Alice would see this now, and my father going ballistic. "Renesmee?"

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I told him at once. His face is now in shock and confused. It was hard to digest once he got to the point that a half vampire is carrying a werewolf baby. We did not speak for five minutes and I lay in Jacob's bed, holding his hands. We looked at each other and he touch my belly and sooth my gurgling stomach. He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a phone call to Carlisle. We need to know if you are really pregnant." He answered without emotion.

"What do you mean if I'm really pregnant? Jacob, I am pregnant and this is your baby!"

"Renesmee, we don't know what would happen if you were carrying my baby. We didn't plan for this. We need to let them know. Edward would be furious at me, but I can't blame him."

"So now what? What are you going to do Jacob Black? Are you going to kill your unwanted baby too? Just like my mother when she was carrying me?" I started to sob again. I guess being pregnant brings out a lot of emotion from me. I want my baby alive. I want to raise this baby with Jacob like a normal family. Jacob stood there by the door looking at me.

"No. I'll tell them that we want this baby no matter what. I will love him or her like I have loved you. We are going through this." Then he smiled at me. "I better get the car back too. I don't want more trouble because we abandon his precious vehicle and let the towing company get it." So he went down the stair.

I was shocked that Jacob took this so calmly. I didn't think it would be this simple.

_Could it be this simple? But then… why am I feeling unsafe? Could this child kill me too? What is going to happen when my bay is born? A vampire? A human? A werewolf?_

I walked around his room and saw my vomit is spreading. So I took a mop and cleaned it up. As soon as it is back to its original state, somewhat, I went down and got my self a glass of cold water. My throat is starting to burn again, and I was thirsty… I wanted to hunt. Then again, what if the baby doesn't like blood? I can't take that chance yet; I need to wait until granddad checked me. So I waited and waited while watching TV. I was getting a little drowsy and started to fall a sleep.

The next thing I know the door burst open and my mother and father came running to me.

"Oh sweetheart are you okay?" My mom flung her arms around me, and so did my father.

"How could you let this happen Renesme?" My father was the first one to scold me, but then my granddad came and patted his back. Both my parents backed away and granddad was in front of me.

"Nessie, how are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm a little drowsy, and I just vomited… also I'm kind off thirsty…" I answered truthfully.

Grandad Carlisle is the most patient one of us, and he always smiled at me. He asked if we can use the bedroom for my check up, and Jacob waiting at the door nodded. The others waited down stairs as Grandad check every single one of my body parts and also took a pregnancy test. The result was crystal clear.

We went down stair and I can see my whole family waiting for me. Aunt Alice with Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie with Uncle Emmet, and my mom and dad. But I can't see my husband to be Jacob anywhere. My mother noticed I was looking for Jacob and she answered.

"The packs are very agitated that there is a whole vampire coven in their ground, so he went to calm them down…" She waited for a moment and asked the question she has been waiting to say "Is she pregnant Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded, "She is pregnant and is very healthy"

I could see my whole family smiled, but not one; my father.

"So what does this mean Carlisle?" My father asked, and everybody had their faces worried.

"Its complicated now. With Nessie being pregnant, that means the rules are broken"

I didn't understand what he meant by 'the rules are broken', but the one who explained was my father.

"Vampires are sworn enemies with the children of the moon, with werewolves. For a vampire to be with a human and had a child… had you, is already complicated. Now they have something else. A hybrid that no one would know about. The Volturi have been planning for you to come to them but we talked them out of it…"

My father sat down with me in the sofa and the others were around me as if to support me. "Ness, when you were little, the Volturi always had their eyes on you. You were like the new shining toy and they wanted to experiment on you because you are the youngest and they know where you live. That is why we send you away with Jacob, with no memories of being a vampire. Now… They have more reason to capture you, or even worse, kill you."

My head started to spin and think of the consequences I may have made to my family, and to Jacob.

"So now what?" I started to speak, "What do we do now? Kill this child? Like how you wanted me dead, father?" I look at him with piercing eyes and sorrow. To know that my own father used to want me dead.

He flinch a little when I stared him down. Knowing what I was thinking, and seeing the things that I imagined it likes.

"No, Nessie. Its not like that."

"Then what is it like, daddy? I would have not survived if it hadn't for mom."

"But you know what you did to her…"

"I know… but she loved me. More then anything, she died for me to survive. I am about to do the same thing" I stood up in front of the others, because I know the Volturi is now coming to get me. "I would stand in front of them with my child, and those who will help me."

"Who will help you then, dear?" My mother asked.

I was thinking for a moment, and remembered people… Early in my life. Some of them fascinate me with their talents. Some scared me. But they were all there to help me. They were all there because they know I was different. "I would call on those people who believed that we cannot live by this rule anymore. There can be peace between vampires and werewolves. There can be a happy ending. There is always hope."

"But Nessie, dear, you are breaking the most ancient of laws." Carlisle, whom I know is an ancient also, of course sided with those ancients.

"This is not a broken law… This is a revolution."


	17. Believe

16. BELIEVE

I believe in the power of love and hope, and this is what I am bringing to the world. A few months have passed after my speech and declaration that I was pregnant with a werewolf child. The Volturi is now on their way here. Here in this place of peace, a meadow my father explains is his favorite spot. My child has grown, and my belly is stretched.

This gown is also not helping… Aunt Alice made a very beautiful gown, and I looked in a small mirror that my mom handed me.

"Are you ready?" my father came in to the small tent.

"Yes." Today… I am a married woman. I can see Jacob standing in his awkward position because he had to wear his tux very properly. I can see the whole wolf pack here, as human and as wolves.

The ancient rules may be broken by my marriage to Jacob. Yet, some people believed in our unity to bring peace. We even have humans from other parts of the world that has a connection with our underworld that came to witness our matrimony. In a small field, with many witnesses and many friends, I am blessed.

My father walked me to Jacob, and placed my hand to his. They both looked at each other first, and then they exchange some sort of _personal greetings_.

"Dog."

"Leech."

And my father stepped back smiling at me and my bulging belly. The ceremony went as planned, but this… again like my days in Los Angeles… is bittersweet.

Sweet because I am finally married to the man of my dreams, and loving the child that I am carrying. Bitter because I know after this, there won't be any party. The Volturi is getting near, and my husband Jacob is now changing from his tux to a normal clothes.

He leads the wolf pack to their position, and finally after everything is set… he came to me.

"Renesme…" He looked at me, and I placed his hand at our baby. We both stayed silent for a moment and closed out eyes. I placed my hand on his face and showed him how grateful I am.

I showed him the first time he took me to school as a brother, I was worried and scared. How I got my first F in school and he went ballistic because he knows I can do better. Showed him the days where I had to say farewell to my friends because we had to move again. New York, Texas, Florida, Jersey, Baltimore… All those places we've been… All those memories I've cherished. Also, I showed him the moment we fell in love. That blissful night…

A drop of tear suddenly destroyed my focus, and Jacob quickly catches that tear. Realizing that this is our battle. The battle of something we believed in, something that all of us standing here believed in.

Humans.

Vampires.

Werewolves.

Peace.

These words that does not seem to match, will be bonded together. Through our eyes and heart, we will show The Volturi.

The wind blew colder, and I knew that they are here. I have been assigned to stay with Grandad and mom. For they will protect me, and I can make my statement. Jacob… with his pack.

We said our silent farewell and kissed each other. "I will see you later" Jacob said smiling at me. He turned around and changes quickly. I walked to my mother and grandfather, they were waiting for me.

My life seemed to flash before my eyes, because I know this could end badly. I could loose people I love… Is this how my mother feels when she was carrying me?

"Yes." My father came answering. "Your mother was very brave." He walked to my side. "Renesme, the day I said to Jacob that I didn't want you… That is one of the biggest mistake I have ever done in my life. I wish… I could just believed in your mother… and in you… and just enjoy our time, like you do now. Back then; all I can think about is making your mother to stay human. Do you want to know why?"

I never realized how my father felt about me. Now, he is opening up to me. I nodded.

"Vampires and werewolves are considered monsters in the human world." He held my hand… and that was a shock. Because my father showed little affection towards me, he's just been very strict. "It is because when we transform into this being… we are so focused on feeding and exploring our powers that we forget the one greatest power ever existed… love."

"When I became a vampire, I didn't know how to control my self and Carlisle had to work with me a lot. It was hard."

"Yes… I still remember." Carlisle said.

"We vampires are forever cursed with no love. We cannot make a family, just a coven. This small coven was turned into a small family by Carlisle in the hopes of letting others know that not all vampires are monsters. But… It was not a family. It will still remain a coven. We cannot reproduce. That is until your mother came.

I knew that I wanted her blood more than anyone. It was the hardest thing to do, for a vampire; you know how thirsty you can be. Then I realize something special in her, her love for me was pure and my heart seemed to beat again after 90 years. I almost lost hope on finding love, but your mother gave it back to me. A human. Was a human.

The werewolves also cannot have true love, because they need to control their emotions and strength.

Humans are the only being that can truly have love."

My father closed his eyes and I closed mine. We placed our head together and I can't help to cry.

"You are special Renesme. You are a vampire who has a beating heart… and the love that you deserve. Half human… Half vampire. Do not… ever… forget your love."

We pulled up, and he saw my eyes are now streaming with tears.

"Because now I believe in you. All of us standing here believe in your dreams of making peace. Vampires, werewolves, and humans. We are all here for you."

He kissed my forehead and stepped up. I jumped up and hugged him. "I love you daddy."

My father gave me a very tight hug "I love you, my daughter." And he walked away to his place with the others.

Suddenly, I am the hope for every single soul here. They all look up to me, because I am the culmination of life.

No…

My child is.

And I will fight for my child, to let them know peace is a possibility. This is not a story of two lovers. This is not a happy ending that you may expect. This is not the wedding that all of us imagined.

This is life in its rawest moment.

The Volturi are now in sight and every one of us is tense. I can feel my baby kicked inside of me. It is growing fast, like me.

"We are here to take Renesme Carlie Cullen, as of directed by Aro, Marcus, and Caius." One of them said.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

It was my father…


End file.
